fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny
Penny is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker at Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info: Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Neapolitan Hates: Snow Occupation: Papa's Freezeria Chef Penny is a high school girl who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Penny quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were thwarted when a flood of tourists arrived on the S.S. Louie. Penny could not complain because she got to work with Alberto, and soon the two started dating. Appearance Penny is a female customer who has fair-tone skin and short brown hair with a lavender flower on the top. She wears a white dress with a light purple trim and light purple flowers on the bottom, purple matching bracelet, light purple pants, and white shoes with purple laces. She first wore dark purple, but now she wears lighter shades of purple, such as lavender. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 Sausages (All) * 2 Mushrooms (Top Right) * 15 minutes (1/4 of meter) * Sliced into six pieces Papa's Burgeria, Burgeria HD, and Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Beef * White Rice * Jalapenos * Tomatoes * Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * 2 Bananas * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Waffles * 3 Butters * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Small Chocolate Milk Papa's Wingeria * 6 Calypso Srips * 3 Honey Mustard Strips (right) * 6 celery (left) * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll * Chili * Cheese * Onions * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Purple Burple ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Strawberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle on other holidays) ** Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Violet Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Lollipop Bits ** Marshmallow ** Candy Corn (Cherry on other holidays) ** Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Strawberry * Neapolitan Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Nuts * Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Sausages *4 Mushrooms *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Lavender Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Sugar Plum Drizzle in other holidays) **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Egg Donut with Whipped Cream (Roll in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Jelly Beans (Cosmic Coconut in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Calypso Chicken Strips *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (right) *6 Celeries (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Sausages (left) *4 Mushrooms (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Sirecz Cheese (Swiss in other holidays) *Sliced Ham *Pickled Eggs (no other toppings in other holidays) *Fried Egg *Hollandaise Sauce (Awesome Sauce in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner A * Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: * Violet Frosting * Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) * Jellybeans (Shaved Coconuts in other holidays) * Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) Cupcake 2: * Pink Frosting * Rock Candy * Lollipop Bits * Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * Jellybean Jam (25%) (Cherry in other holidays) * Strawberry Jelly (75%) * Flower Bloom Crust (Lattice Top in other holidays) * Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring) (Whipped Cream in other holidays) * Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) * Crushed Wafers (Outer Ring) * 8 Cremebury Eggs (Inner Ring) (None in other holidays) Toppings Unlocked with Her *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Waffles. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Hoagie Roll. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Deep Purple Frosting. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Sausage. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Lavender Icing. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Wildberry Shake Drizzle. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, you can rescue Penny in the Saucelands. Customers whose special skill is Ground Pound (either Big Pauly, Kingsley, or Kahuna) are able to rescue her to complete the level. Her weapon is a 'Blueberry Shooter' (an oversized bottle of blueberry syrup), which is shot. Her skill is Wall Jumping. The following is a list of her three different outfits. *Style A: Penny's normal outfit. *Style B: Penny's Freezeria uniform. *Style C: A purple and black version of Penny's normal look. SKILL: Wall Jump WEAPON: Blueberry Shooter Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Penny is again a playable character, who must be rescued in Radley Caverns along with Alberto. Her weapon is still the Blueberry Shooter, which is shot. Her skill is now Climbing, since Climbing replaces Wall Jumping in Papa Louie 3. The following is a list of her three different outfits. * Style A: Penny's normal outfit. * Style B: Penny's Freezeria uniform. * Style C: A winter outfit. Penny now wears a big purple winter jacket. Ranks Required to Unlock *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack: Rank 6 *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 28 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 9 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 62 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 17 Papa's Next Chefs Penny competed in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. She lost in the first round to Bruna Romano. She finished in 27th place, along with Roy. Due to her working at the Freezeria, she could not compete in the 2012 tournament or any future tournaments. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *She is the only character to play the part of tutorial customer in three different games. *Her signature color is purple, although most her orders don't usually contain foods of that color. *In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, she is saved with Timm in Room 1-3. *She is one of only two customers who have appeared in every Papa Louie game, the other being Papa Louie. *Penny is seen on the bus during Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker's trip to Starlight City. *The sundae on her Flipdeck picture is not what she usually orders in the Papa's Freezeria: **Medium regular strawberry sundae with marshmallow mixable with whipped cream, Cotton Puffs, and one of Yippy's Cotton Candy Cookies. The cotton puffs only appear in Papa's Freezeria HD. Order Tickets Pennyorder.JPG|Penny's order in Papa's Taco Mia Penny ORDER.PNG|Penny's Order in Freezeria Penny's Pancakeria Order.png|Penny's Pancakeria Order Penny Freeze.png|Penny's Freezeria HD order Penny's Cheeseria Order During Easter.png|Penny's Cheeseria order during Easter Penny's Cheeseria Order.png|Penny's Cheeseria Order pennycupcakeriatogoh.jpg|Penny's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter pennycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Penny's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Penny Cupcakeria HD.png|Penny's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter. Peny.jpg|Penny's Bakeria order Gallery Penny.JPG|Penny Funnypenny.JPG|Penny upset at the customers' arrival during the intro. Lovely_penny.jpg|Penny in the freezeria. ImagesCAS40LOP.jpg|Penny grading her burger. NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! Aenny_is_sweet.jpg|Penny with Alberto during the video. 8543523636.png|Penny in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. 0.jpg Alberto and Penny.png|Alberto and Penny Pennyatjacksmith.png|Penny playing Jacksmith Freezeria_protip.jpg Penny Outfits.png|Penny in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Penny Likes.png penny blue cheez.png|''Blueberry V.S. Cheese'' Papa's Burgeria.png|Penny's perfect score on Burgeria Angry penny.jpg|Only buns? Top and bottom? Papa's Pancakeria 5.png|Penny's perfect order on Pancakeria ponny.png Stick out of tongue.jpg|Doh! Penny's old look.PNG|Her old look on Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Taco Mia!. Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Ch.png Poor Penny.png|Poor Penny Xmas 2014.jpg|Penny (with Alberto) giving Papa Louie a present Penny ordered a double burgerzilla.png|Penny ordered a double burger monster? Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.jpg|In the Freezeria To Go! Icon. Sad Penny.jpg|Penny depressed in Papa's Burgeria HD Sad Penny 2.png|Penny depressed in Papa's Pancakeira Angry Penny.jpg|Angry Penny HD Pickle Zig Zag.png|Penny is not happy with her zig-zag pickled burger. Alberto meets Penny.jpg|Penny meets Alberto at Papa's Freezeria. comanda lui penny.jpg|Penny's order Freezeria 4.png|Penny is not being nice to Alberto bandicam 2014-08-15 22-31-55-663.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.38.10.png BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Penny, Alberto, Papa Louie, Captain Cori and Timm Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.17.48.png|Penny sticks out her tongue Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.19.32.png|Penny is not happy with her donuts (and points at them) Penny unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png|New Customer: PENNY! Perfect Pasta for Penny.png 429296 354152557962180 386796010 n.jpg Frame7.jpg (Donuteria) Penny before star customer.png Frame07.jpg 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Penny, 1st in line for a hot dog Pennyshooter.png Penny pefectpizza.png|Penny with her perfect pizza Angry Penny.png|"Marty! I work my tail off to serve delicious sundaes for you and you give me this! Guess what, you're not allowed in my Freezeria anymore! How do you feel about that? captured.jpg|Alberto and Penny have been forced to make the dangerous SundaeSaurus creatures. Who will save them??! Pennyperfect.png|Penny loves her perfect wings! Image-1423286149.jpg Penny in Papa Louie 3-When Sundaes Attack!.png|Penny's Outfits in WSA! Penny (Taco Mia).png R17.jpg Untitled (Time 0_02_28;08).png|Penny is angry! Cus.JPG|Everyone from Papa Louie 3 Everybody.jpg|Characters penny_clean.jpg|Penny all cleaned up! Penny_Bakeria_Perfecto.png Penny'sorders.png|Penny's Orders and Specials Fan Art ChibiMakea.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Penny.gif|An animation made by MIC. Alberto panny.png|Drawing of Alberto and Penny By Mickey Kat Art.PNG|Art of Penny penny artwork.png|penny artwork Penny My Chibi.png Valentine's Day - Alberto and Penny by magicmusic and PepperMintLeaf.png|By MagicMusic. Penny On Chibi Maker.jpg|Penny on Chibi Maker|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/chibi-maker.php Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Penny poze de profil si de coperta.jpg|By TMM 4.png|Penny in Fake Fan-made Flipline Studios Anime Series More_penny_and_alberto.jpg|Penny and Alberto IHARTU.jpg|Penny and Alberto Penny with ice cream.png|Fan art of Penny with ice cream Penny.png|Fan art of Penny Penny of the Freezeria.jpg|Fan art of Penny penny_NovySparrow.jpg|By NovySparrow penny.jpg|by Original58 PennyLilacShades.png|Made by Azuki. Coupler.png|Made by Almei Penny Chibi.jpg|Chibi Penny by Rafael54425|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Penny_Chibi.jpg PennyAnime.png|Anime Penny - Made by Telts23 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters